


I (Don't) Run on Gasoline

by Mrs_Potts_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Clint Barton, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Potts_Stark/pseuds/Mrs_Potts_Stark
Summary: Don’t freak out, Nat!” Clint blurted; he was too late as Natasha’s concerned cries filled the room. “Oh my god, is he ok? Is he alive?” she shrieked as she dropped down to where Tony and Clint where.orTony is overworked but The Avengers don't realise it until he ends up in the hospital.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	I (Don't) Run on Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxx_cat_xxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_cat_xxx/gifts).



> Thank You to my friend for helping me write this! 😀😀 It took a little longer than expected but I hope you enjoy it!

Tony Stark was a busy person between working on projects for SI, Avengers, and SHIELD, Press conferences, charity galas, missions, debriefs, and meetings. Tony, for lack of a better word was. Exhausted.

“Hey, can you work through this one for me, Tony? I’m just really busy right now” Steve chirped as he entered the lab. He jogged over to the workbench which Tony was slumped over. He was surrounded by half-finished coffee cups and drooling on his work in clothes from three days ago. The new paperwork from Steve thumped as it landed beside Tony, waking him from his slumber. “Thanks, Tony!” a voice shouted from across the lab, startling Tony as he got up. He pressed his wrinkled clothes as he looked around the lab to see if the owner of the voice was still there. “Gross” he muttered under his breath as wiped the drool away from the corner of his mouth. 

A sudden knock at the door of the lab made him jump. Natasha peered around the corner “Are you busy?” She smiled wearily. “No, no. I’m fine!” Tony piped up; he ran his fingers through his hair trying to flatten his hair subtly as Natasha entered the lab. “It’s just that Steve forgot to take these to you with the stuff he brought down. If you’re too busy, I’ll just leave it and it can be done later. I mean, it doesn’t have to be done straight away.” she rambled on, gripping the folder in her hands. The words flowing from her mouth entered one ear and got lost in translation when entering Tony’s brain. All he heard was muffled noise, but he could see that she was waiting for a response now. “No, it’s fine, thanks for bringing them down, Nat!” Tony tried to sound like he knew what was happening. His muscles ached from the position he fell asleep in and his head felt like there was a spear lodged through his brain right now. Tony mentally prayed that was the answer she wanted as he forcibly smiled through the pain that was consuming him. “Ah thank you so much,” Natasha replied with relief as she handed the work over and left the lab like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. He wished that could be him. 

Tony sank to the floor, leaning against the bench behind him and discarding the folder to the side. He held his head in his hands, pressing into his skull as though it would relieve the pounding headache he had. His eyes began to well up as the lab filled with silence. _‘Why do I always end up in this mess? Why? Why? Why?_ The mental berating in the back of his head began so that now not only his head hurt, but also his heart. His watch began to beep intermittently, pulling him out of his thoughts. He wiped his eyes to look at the time. ‘Why do I have an alarm set?’ he sat up staring at the beeping watch in confusion. Until it hit him.

“Shit.” 

Tony leaped up, anxiety coursing through his veins. His heart was pounding in his ears as he frantically tried bundled together his papers spread across the workbench. He had completely forgotten about the team meeting he was meant to go to. Tony dashed across the lab to find something to ease the headache. His hands fumbled with the Paracetamol packet he found in a drawer before he stuffed them in his mouth. He ran back to the bench, checking in every coffee cup for something to swallow his pills with. He chugged the stale coffee and chucked the cup out his way, not even looking to see where it landed before rushing out the lab. He sprinted down to the meeting and entered the room trying to not draw any attention. He tried to figure out what Bruce and Steve were currently arguing about and looked over to Natasha for moral support. She rolled her eyes at the drama and gave Tony a reassuring smile. 

28 minutes had passed. Yes, he was counting. Every. Single. Second. The room had only begun spinning 4 minutes ago but Tony had been feeling like he was going to throw up for at least 10. He tried to focus on Steve’s mouth as he spoke, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. ‘Am I going to faint?’ Tony began to panic. The sweat trickling down the back of his neck felt like a million tiny needles pricking his skin. He needed to get out of this room. He eyed the door and gripped the hand rests as he stood up with weak knees. “I’ll be back in a second” he tries to say with conviction although he couldn’t hear his voice through the white noise in his ears. 

He only made it to the bathroom with a second to spare before he was clutching the toilet bowl for dear life and was throwing up that stale coffee. “You don’t look good, Tony.” an anxious voice said behind him. He hadn’t noticed anyone even enter the bathroom. Tony pushed himself up from the toilet bowl and leaned against the side of the stall. “I’m.... fine” he replied breathlessly to the blurry figure standing above him. “No, you’re not, man. You’re so pale and you look like you haven’t slept in days.” The figure sat down next to him. It was Clint. “When do I get a chance to sleep!” Tony laughed in his delirious state. “I should call Pepper. You need to go home, this is bad.” Clint began to ramble as he sat up to find his phone. “D-Don’t... do... that.” Tony pleaded, hardly able to keep his eyes open. “I’ve just got a lot of paperwork to do and my projects too,” he said before finally giving in and closing his eyes. Clint stopped and turned to face Tony; he shook his shoulder to try and get his attention but mostly to keep him awake right now. “If the workload is too much then you need to say. Everyone needs to do their part, you know Tony, you can’t do everything.” Clint mumbled as he searched for Tony’s phone in the man’s pockets. “It’s dead.” Clint cursed under his breath as Natasha entered the restroom too. “Don’t freak out, Nat!” Clint blurted; he was too late as Natasha’s concerned cries filled the room. “Oh my god, is he ok? Is he alive?” she shrieked as she dropped down to where Tony and Clint where. “Yes, just call an ambulance and then call Pepper for me. His phone is dead, but her number will be in his workshop.” Clint tried to concentrate over the panicked rambling from Natasha.

Tony woke up in a panic. “The meeting!” he shouted frantically. Pepper reached across the hospital bed to hold his hand as he calmed down, realising where he was. “Tony...” Pepper whispered, trying not to cry as she spoke “you need to stop doing this. Enough is enough.” He settled back down in his bed, eyeing up the drip hanging above him. “You were severely dehydrated,” Pepper answered before he could even ask. “I’m sorry” Tony replied as he played with the pale, yellow blanket on top of him. He could tell that Pepper had put this here with how it had been tucked in so neatly. “You shouldn’t be sorry. It’s us that should be sorry. And we deeply are, Tony.” Bruce entered the small room, closing the door behind him. He handed Pepper her coffee and sat down beside her, his eyes filled with regret seeing his friend in this state.

**“Where are you?”**  
_Delivered at 20:09_

Rhodey slipped his phone back into his pocket and exhaled deeply as he sank back into the seat. He rested his head against the pale green wall of the waiting room. Surrounded by the chaos of the hospital; the sound of ringing telephones, beeping machines, and the squeaking shoes of nurses in speeding by in a blue flash, whispered chatter amongst families and the loud clatter of the vending machine were no match for the silence beside him. He glanced out the corner of his eye at the occupied seat next to him where an anxious Clint was hunched over. Rhodey observed the agitated man, caving in on himself and biting his nails. His feet tapped rapidly against the speckled tiles; Rhodey could practically hear the worried thoughts reeling over and over in Clint’s head from the pained expression painted across his face.

“I’ve texted Steve...” Rhodey began, sitting up to face Clint, earning a bitter laugh at the very mention of the name. “He hasn’t got back to me yet” Rhodey continued with caution as he watched the anger light in Clint’s eyes and more exasperated chuckles erupt from the other man’s chest, “he will show up though so relax. And Tony is going to be fine, I know you saw him in a bad way, but you know he’ll pull through this.” Clint simmered down and hummed in agreement, he stared ahead at the opposite wall as though it was the most interesting this he had ever seen. Rhodey knew he shouldn’t push him anymore and settled back into his seat one again; pulling his phone from his pocket, he checked the small screen: no reply from Steve. He glanced over to see Clint had been watching him and now sat shaking his head; more anger building up inside the man. He threw himself back in his chair and folded his arm, staring attentively at the entrance.

Rhodey sighed, resting his head in his palm, he joined Clint and watched out for Steve too. There was nothing else he could say to make anything better. He looked around the waiting room as the hours passed. Across from him was Natasha, curled up in her seat and sleeping soundly. Thor slumped in his chair next to her, picking lazily at the loose threads on the armrest of the fabric chairs. “Tony, Tony, Tony.” Thor muttered, “I should have known something was off during that meeting”. His thought began to wreak havoc in his brain, his facial expressions warping as he became more upset with his neglect. “Now isn’t the time for worrying yourself with who is to blame, big guy.” Phil piped up, tapping Thor on the back as he took another sip of his coffee. Thor nodded and went back to picking at the threads. Rhodey smiled weakly at Phil, hoping his thanks would be received despite his poor efforts. Phil reassured him with a nod as he put his coffee back down under his chair and fumbled about in his blazer pocket for his phone. Rhode’s eyes shot up, bringing his attention back to the wide arch in the opposite wall where a drenched figure had just walked through. All the heads snapped around to the watch as the cheery man searched for someone he knew. 

"Sorry, I'm late, what happened?" Steve asked as he jogged over, stripping his wet garments as he moved towards Rhodey. "Tony was brought to the hospital in bad condition," Natasha answered quietly to break the tension building in the air. She stretched her arms above her head and turned to look up at Steve standing above her. Steve sighed "You know how careless he is. Tony is always ending up in some sort of situation. He refuses to ask for help because of his big ego." He shrugged off his wet coat and tossed the soaked, crumpled box of chocolates he had brought on an empty chair.

"Shut the hell up!” Clint erupted from his seat in the corner. Steve looked surprised; “Do you hear yourself? What are you saying? Tony works day and night to make sure our gear is in top shape,” Clint snapped. “Yeah, I know” Steve laughs nervously as the smaller man scowled at him. “He also regularly updates our uniforms, so we are more protected in the field, he works on projects for SI, R&D. “On top of that, we ask him to do a whole load of other stuff that he doesn't have to but does anyway," Thor adds solemnly. "Clint I..." Steve tried to speak but was interrupted by a resenting laugh as Clint continued "You said he’s careless right?”. Steve gulped, shifting in his seat. "How can he take care of himself when he isn't given the time to do it because if you haven't noticed Tony has been working tirelessly to finish the paperwork we should have been doing, what makes it even worse is it he doesn't even complain we kept asking him to do things and he just kept doing them."

Clint let the statement linger in the air before continuing. "You said he doesn't ask for help because of his big ego, let me ask you this did we ever ask if he needed help? No, we didn't because we thought 'Mr arrogant billionaire' would laugh at our faces, I'll admit we don't know much about Tony but again that's our fault we couldn't see past the facade he put up for the media. We read about the arrogant Playboy billionaire who doesn't have a heart, but we refused to see the Man Behind the Mask. A man who has been through so much has made so many mistakes but still, hopes he can make the world a better place. Humans tend to forget and because he is larger than life, we forgot that Tony is just that, a human".

"When the last time we invited him to eat dinner with us, watch movies, play games, or just get to know each other?" Clint doesn't realise he had started crying.

Clint was right no one could remember the last time they had asked the genius to join in on the team bonding activities."You can't remember because we never asked him to join us." Clint spat out through choked sobs. Rhodey gingerly put his hands on Clint’s shoulders, trying to encourage him to simmer down now. Clint complied and sat back, anger still in his eyes and he watched Steve trying to find something to say. Realisation hit everyone like a tonne of bricks but before anyone can say anything Dr. Chao interrupts. "Mr. Stark has woken up, you can see him now." Clint gets up, never taking his eyes off Steve, and follows the doctor. Rhodey tries to get a word in but Clint’s tunnel vision has already taken lead. The avengers and Phil who are left standing in the waiting room decide to follow him.  
They finally catch up to find him standing outside Tony’s room. They all stand at the door of the hospital room, but no one has the heart to go in, Clint's previous statements weighing heavily on everyone's mind. Natasha spotted Bruce through the glass door talking to Pepper and Tony as he cradled a coffee cup. “Bruce is probably bombarding Tony with stuff already.” she tries to lighten the mood. She looks around the group for any sign of the tensions relaxing… only to be disappointed. Clint grunts, his eyes fixated on Steve. Natasha rolls her eyes “I don’t have time for this childish drama, my friend is in there.” she spits, finally opening the door and leaving her fellow avengers sheepishly standing at the door. “She’s right.” Phil laughs and follows her, shrugging at the avengers left at the door confused. 

“Am I going to have to start charging people to stand and gawk at me now?” Tony laughed at the crowd, waking from them their trance. The room filled as the remaining avengers finally entered the small room. “What’s wrong with all of you? They didn’t tell you I was dying, or something did they?” Tony giggled “Why are you all so quiet, come on!” his expression dropping to as concern washed through him. The avengers stayed quiet, all looking at one another to figure out who was going to speak. Confusion grew more on Tony’s face as he lay uncertain of what possibly could have happened to make them so quiet. His heard was thumping in his chest as his thoughts raced to think of the worst possible outcome. _‘They’re going to get rid of me, aren’t they?’_ Tony’s mind wandered _‘Did I say something earlier? I can’t remember anything. Is it to do with one of my projects? Has someone died?’_

“I’m going to go get myself another coffee!” Pepper broke the silence weighing heavy in the room. She kissed Tony’s head, bringing him back to reality. Pepper quietly slipped out the room with Phil following suit, closing the door carefully behind him to not make too much noise. 

“Firstly, I think we should ask how you are doing?” Steve asked nervously as he bounced on the heels of his feet in anticipation. The avengers all turned to face Steve, surprised to see he was the first to speak up. 

Tony’s head whipped back from the door to face Steve, shocked at the sudden kind gesture. Tony was lost for words and secretly trying to figure out if he was being genuine. With the shocked expressions on the faces of his other friends, he could only assume this isn’t some rehearsed speech they had in mind. “I’m great, thank you. If I had known that hospital beds were this comfy I would have tried out my stunt much earlier in the game” Tony laughed to try and get the attention off himself as quickly as possible “Pepper has assured me that the coffee isn’t as good though. I got a great sleep as well; I feel like a new man! I-“ 

“Cut the crap! I can’t watch this!” Clint retorted making Tony fall silent. “We realised a lot in that waiting room and to let you jump right back into playing this stupid act that your fine is ridiculous!” Clint’s words lingered heavily in the air as they sat in silence, remembering what the man had said earlier in the waiting room. Tony, flustered by this outburst, fumbled with the blanket and tried to avoid eye contact in fear that he might cry. 

“Clint is right. We were extremely careless, and no words can ever express how sorry we all are.” Natasha spoke up, reaching out to hold Tony’s shaking hand that was trying to flatten every crease it found. Anything to take his attention away from the current situation. “Tony, listen to me. It’s ok.” Natasha tried to soothe him as it became more obvious how worked up, he was getting. Tony looked up haphazardly to meet Natasha’s eyes. They were warm and loving, swaddling Tony in their reassuring gaze. “You’re part of this team too, You deserve just as much respect as anyone does and you aren’t a butler to run around picking up everyone else’s mess either.” Bruce chimes in making Tony laugh nervously. 

Tony cleared his throat “Thanks… guys.” He quietly responded earning smiles from all his friends. “We shall have a feast once you regain your health!” Thor exclaims and explodes into a fit of laughter. “Maybe a picnic at most, Thor. What do you think I am? Made of money or something?” Tony grins as he finally feels himself relax and the tension vanishes. “I’m glad the snarky Tony we all love very dearly is back but … can’t we just go to a café or something? Starbucks maybe?” Rhodey groans amongst the chatter filling the room. “I don’t think I want to see coffee just yet, pal.” Tony chuckles “A picnic sounds nice though.” He smiles to himself at the thought of doing something like this with his fellow Avengers. The excitement coursing through his body. 

“This is the nosiest room on the ward!” Phil declared as the door clicked behind him. “All for good reason!” Thor shouts, swatting the air as he disregards Phil’s concern. The chatter fills the room once again and never does dimmer in the hours that pass. 

Pepper watches from the corner of the room as Tony laughs, his eyes lit up with joy. His eyes lock on Pepper in the corner, he smiles widely before getting back to his conversation. That smile was all Pepper needed to feel her heart fill with warmth knowing he was, for the first time in forever, genuinely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
